Car navigation devices that show a path to a destination based on position information acquired using the GPS (Global Positioning System) or the like are currently being proliferated. For example, a navigation system that records movement trajectory information and uses the movement trajectory information as reference information for navigational path search has been discussed in Patent Literature 1.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a function of acquiring position information has been mounted on a number of portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a portable game device, a notebook PC (Personal Computer), and a camera. As a result, the position information may be used in various formats.